


The Gift

by Oliviet



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Handcuffs, Winter '14 Kink Meme, hitachi magic wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fill for the Winter '14 Kink Meme. Prompt: Castle lets Beckett open an extra gift on Christmas Eve... a Hitachi Magic Wand. Kinky sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

She’s curled up on the couch, reading by the tree, when he nudges a box her way. It’s long and rectangular shaped, the wrapping green and red. Kate feels it hit her foot and looks down, meeting Castle’s mischievous gaze. 

“I already opened my traditional Christmas Eve gift,” she tells him. “You want me to cheat and open two tonight?”

“This one really isn’t appropriate with the rest of the family around.”

She narrows her eyes at him, putting down her book. “Define inappropriate.”

“Open it and find out.”

She flicks her gaze toward him once more before bending and pulling the package into her lap. She slips her finger along the tape and pulls the paper back to reveal a blue and white box with the image of a woman using a back massager. The words “Hitachi Magic Wand” stare back at her in a bold face print. 

“You didn’t,” Kate mummers, pulling open the lid of the box and finding the wand inside as advertised. 

“I notice things, Beckett,” Castle smirks. “Like how intrigued you were by this wand in that porn clip we stumbled across. Judging by the reviews on Amazon, it’s going to put your other vibrators to shame.”

She pulls it out of the package and uncoils the cord, testing how far it will stretch. 

“The reviews also said it was pretty loud,” he cautions.

“So then put on some music,” she tells him, standing up. 

He watches her retreating toward their bedroom without him and almost starts to protest that she is not using that thing without him when she calls over her shoulder, “You coming, Castle?”

Eagerly, he scrambles to his feet and rushes after her. He queues up a smooth jazz album on his iPod nestled into its iHome, fearing just how loud this new toy may be. Better safe than having his overcurious mother come investigate the noise. This is exactly why they need their own place. 

Kate plugs the vibrator in and switches it to its low setting before flipping it up to high. It does make a healthy buzzing sound and he’s suddenly thankful for the background music even if the toy is quieter than he thinks it is. She turns it off and lays it down on the bed before turning to him. 

“How do you want to do this?” she asks, her fingers already working to untie the ribbon on her pajama pants. 

“Wha- what do you mean?” he stammers, watching her. 

She drops her pants to her ankles and steps out of them before pulling her loose-fitting tee off over her head. 

“I mean, do you plan to watch or do you want to use it on me?” She sprawls out naked on the bed, propping her head up with one hand, her elbow digging into the mattress. “I, for one, am happy with either option.”

He smirks at her and kneels down beside their bed, pulling their own little box of kink out from underneath. He stands back up with their leather cuffs in hand. 

“So you’re taking control then?” she purrs. “I was so hoping you’d choose that option.”

Castle grins, watching her chew on her bottom lip as he secures the cuffs around her wrists. 

“They good?” he asks, watching her nod in response. “Safe word if it’s too much.” 

She nods again. 

He flips the switch on the Hitachi to low and holds it against his hand to get a sense for the vibration. Deciding it’s a good speed to start at, he circles the wand around her right breast. He circles it all the way around until its vibrating against her nipple. She shudders against it, feeling her arousal starting to pool between her legs. Castle repeats the action on her left breast, before dragging it down her stomach. 

She’s already dying to feel the vibrations against her clit, but she knows that with him in charge it won’t be that easy. He’s going to make her beg for it. And then he’s going to make her pay for begging. 

Castle runs the wand up the inside of one thigh and then the other. Her hips buck up at his touch. He holds it to the apex of her left thigh, the vibrations hitting one of her outer lips. Her hips twist around it, pleading that the vibrations be sent elsewhere. She can feel herself getting so wet, she almost thinks she can get off with just the thought of what is to come. 

He moves the wand higher, but not where she wants it. Instead it travels over the outside of her hip and across her pubic bone, inching lower and lower. She finds herself chanting yes out loud as he brings it closer and closer to her clit. But then he diverts his path giving her other thigh the maddening attention she does not want it to receive. 

Kate groans, tugging at her restraints, wishing she had just made him watch her get herself off instead of giving him permission to do it. 

“Castle, I swear to God,” she hisses as he brings the vibrator up over her hipbone again. 

“Oh, are you ready for this?” he asks, smearing his fingers through her arousal which is now dripping down her thigh. 

She pulls at the cuffs again, her hips lifting off the bed. He chuckles and finally, finally, presses the head of the wand into her clit. Her eyes roll back in her head almost instantly, her arousal too much, the vibrations too much. She cums in seconds, her head twisting into the pillow with the force of her release.

But Castle doesn’t move the wand away. He holds it there against her little bundle of nerves, watching her chest rise and fall at an accelerated pace. Oh God, she can already feel the wave of her second orgasm coming on. What the hell is this thing? She rocks her hips into it, sending the vibrations lower across her opening and back up to her clit with each twist. And then she’s shattering again, a silent scream trapped in her throat. 

When she stops shaking long enough to open her eyes, she realizes that the buzzing has stopped and Castle has stripped out of his clothes. He crawls on top of her, stroking his dick a few times before positioning it at her entrance. 

“I love watching you cum,” he growls into her ear. “But I love it even more when I’m the cause.”

He pushes into her and she moans low in her throat. She loves having her clit toyed with, but she loves to be stretched by him even more. The feeling of him filling her after eating her out, or in this case being tortured? pleasured? by the Hitachi, is one of her utmost favorite things. He thrusts into her, reaching deeper and deeper millimeters and she just wishes her hands were free to dig into his back. She wants to mark him with the crescents of her fingernails, brand him as hers. But when he’s in control like this, she’s the one who’s owned.

Castle cups her breasts in his hands as he fucks her, twisting her nipples into taut peaks as his hips pick up speed. She curses, his name slipping from her lips, her long legs wrapping around his waist. Her back arches, craving more. 

And then she sees him reach for the Hitachi again. 

“Castle, don’t,” she warns, fearing that she won’t be able to take its intensity coupled with his incessant thrusting. But she doesn’t safe word. Not yet. Curiosity will be the death of her. 

The wand buzzes to life and he slowly brings it back down to her clit. 

“Oh my God.”

Her back arches even more, trying to get away from it. She feels like its rubbing her raw, but at the same time it still feels oh so good. And then he flips the switch from low to high and she practically screams, withering under his touch. The intensity is so strong, she swears she feels it vibrating through his shaft which is still buried deep inside of her. 

Kate twists her head into the pillow, feeling like she’s going to cry if she doesn’t find release soon. A few more thrusts of his hips and she’s gone, screaming and cursing and feeling like she’s lost complete control. It doesn’t take Castle long to cum after her, the buzzing Hitachi now massaging the mattress as his fingers curl into the sheets to steady his release. 

They’re both breathing hard, although Kate thinks she’s breathing a lot harder, as Castle finally manages to turn off the vibrator and roll of to her side. He reaches up to undo the buckles on the leather cuffs and lets her slip her arms free. They fall to her sides, limp, before she pushes one back up through the sweaty hair sticking to her forehead. 

Castle lets out a long, contented sigh, placing the new toy on the floor, before drawing her into the circle of his arms. 

“Merry Christmas?” he asks, almost hesitantly. 

“Fuck,” is the only word she can find to say in response. 

“That good, huh?” he asks, pushing back more of the hair that clings to her face. 

She nods against his chest, her breathing finally leveling out. 

“Next time I’m using it on you,” Kate teases. “And I promise to edge you for as long as you managed to edge me.”

“Is this the best toy Santa ever brought you?”

She smacks at his chest, readjusting her head against him. “Only you could take something so innocent and make it dirty.”

“Well?” he presses.

Kate sighs. “Yes, Castle. It’s my most enjoyable toy, yet.”


End file.
